The invention is concerned principally with the construction of the means for hinging two door sections together in an overhead door intended particularly for use in a postal truck van. In such a van used to deliver and pick up mail and parcels, it is desirable to have an overhead door in which the door sections are made up of similar elongated extruded lightweight metal sections, individually relatively narrow in width, such as from about 21/2 to 41/2 inches, and relatively thin so as to have a thickness of not more than about 1/2 inch. It is also desirable to provide an overhead door made up of such metal sections which will not rattle and make noise when the truck van is being driven, which is quiet in operation when being raised or lowered, and which will effectively seal the joint between the adjacent door sections against water and dust entering the van when the door is closed.